A Dose of L'amour
by Serafuna
Summary: A crossfic between InuYasha and Moulin Rouge. Rated PG-13 for language and mild sexual content. Pairings: Many
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Based on the motion production of Moulin Rouge. This fanfic has many direct quotes [song lyrics] from the movie, and each is property  
of Twentieth Century Fox.  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a boy  
A very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he traveled very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy, and sad of eye,  
but very wise was he  
And then one day, a magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things; fools and kings,  
This he said to me:  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love  
and be loved in return.  
  
InuYasha stared at the forwarded message displayed on his laptop.  
"Feh. What kind of a sap would write this? Love. Yeah, right. Nobody believes in that crap."  
His index finger hovered above the keyboard, poised to strike Delete, when all of a sudden he heard the digital notes of "Shake Your Booty" coming from his pants.  
"What the hell? Oh, Miroku's been playing with my ring tone again," he muttered as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Yeah? Whattaya want?"  
"Oh, man, you have got to come over here! This place is great."  
"No, thank you," he said in disgust as he stared at the illuminated building across the street from his apartment window. The Moulin Rouge. An exact replica of the original in Paris, and built for the same reason: to satisfy the red-blooded male. It glowed crimson against the midnight abyss; a formidable burlesque theater.  
According to urban legend it was a kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. InuYasha simply described it as a waste of valuable time.  
"Whore houses don't interest me, Miroku."  
"How could you call it that? With my taste, I would never sink that low!"  
"Right," InuYasha said, rolling his eyes.  
"Okay, so I admit it. I, er, follow my instincts. But this place is different, InuYasha. It's not some mindless strip club. Just think of it as a... promiscuous dinner dance."  
"Well, I can see why you'd like it. And I'm glad you've found your calling. Really, I am. But my story isn't finished, and I've gotta make the deadline this time."  
"Party pooper."  
"I try."  
"At least come tomorrow night."  
"No."  
"Please, just this once?"  
"You don't take rejection well, do you?"  
"I'll pay you double your salary rate for every minute you aren't enjoying yourself."  
"Okay. It's a bet, sucker. Are you that sure I won't hate it?"  
"Oh, you'll like it. Be at my place around seven. I've got a couple of friends I'd like you to meet. Later."  
InuYasha grunted in reply and snapped his phone shut, resting his chin in his hands. The inexperienced writer feared he didn't know what he was getting himself into. 


	2. A Meeting of the Minds

Disclaimer: Based on the motion production of Moulin Rouge. This fanfic has many direct quotes [song lyrics] from the movie, and each is property of  
Twentieth Century Fox.  
  
(a/n: Jeez, so much technical junk. But oh well, I gotta make sure no one  
sues me, eheh)  
  
Chapter 1  
Meeting of the Minds  
  
"Glad you made it. Come in," Miroku said, gesturing to his shabby living quarters. InuYasha made a face.  
"Didn't I tell you to lose this dump and find someplace sanitary? There are mushrooms on the ceiling."  
Miroku shook his head. "Where would I get my inspiration?"  
InuYasha just looked at him.  
"I'm a painter. I need a place with atmosphere."  
"Which is dying off, thanks to the mold," InuYasha said between coughs as the doorbell rang.  
"Ugh, what reeks?" He pinched his nose in disgust. "I think I'm getting dizzy."  
"You do have an extraordinary sense of smell," Miroku said flatly, opening the door. "Hello," he called. "Who's there? Hello?"  
"Down here," said a boy with a fox tail.  
"Ah, so you're on time. This is InuYasha. He's coming with us."  
InuYasha stared at the youth. "You're bringing a kid to a nightclub?"  
"I'm not a kid! Haven't you seen somebody who's short for their age?"  
Miroku looked puzzled. "He told me he was twenty-one."  
"And you believed him? I really worry about you sometimes... So, kid, who the hell are you?"  
The boy started to bounce off the walls. "My name's Shippo. Miroku said you have a bad temper. Have you ever killed anyone? I'm so excited! Do you know where babies come from?"  
As his high-pitched words were thrumming in InuYasha's eardrum, he tried as hard as he could to keep from strangling the hyperactive kitsune.  
"-and as soon as the other guy gets here, we can follow the Dream, and-"  
"Whoa, whoa. Just what is this 'dream'?"  
Miroku and Shippo were starry-eyed. The boy spoke.  
"Miroku says it's the dream that the world embraces; the dream of freedom."  
"Beauty," Miroku said wistfully.  
"Truth."  
"And, above all things, love. People have been living this way since the Bohemian Revolution. And we want to be a part of it." Both of them looked at InuYasha expectantly.  
"Well, it sounds interesting enough." The advocates beamed until he added, "Except for the last part." Their smiles drooped. Miroku looked abashed.  
"How could you say that? Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing-"  
"Are you done yet?" A shriveled man stood in the doorway.  
"Ah, Toto-sai. Now we can get a head start."  
"We're walking?"  
"What's the big deal? We're only a couple of blocks away." Miroku gave a dramatic sigh. "Ah, what a night for love."  
"Feh. Love makes you weak."  
"No. Love makes you stronger. If you weren't an insolent fool, you'd see that," the wise man said. Inuyasha spun him around.  
"Why did you call me a fool, old geezer? What has love ever done for you, huh? Why aren't you answering me?"  
"Because you're spitting in my face," he said, wiping his cheek. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't dig your claws into my shoulder."  
"Whatever," he mumbled, his eyes on the ground. He continued to shuffle along the sidewalk until he bumped smack into Miroku.  
"Hey! What gives?" His friend spread out his arms.  
"Gentlemen, I give you the Moulin Rouge." 


	3. Amazed and Stupified

Disclaimer: Based on the motion production Moulin Rouge. This fanfic has many direct quotes from the movie, and are property of Twentieth Century Fox.  
  
(a/n: looks up at what she just typed Wow, that seems awfully familiar xD I just don't want angry people from Fox banging on my door to take me away)  
  
Chapter 2  
Amazed and Stupefied  
  
"Where? I can't see it," Shippo complained, jumping up and down as if to soar above the heads towering over him. Everyone turned to look at Miroku, who smiled sheepishly.  
"I ah... I guess we're a bit early," he said, scratching the back of his head. "The line is longer than last time."  
To say it was long would be an understatement. The entire street was packed with males in tuxedoes, each with the same hungry look in his eyes.  
"Aw, now I feel like nothing compared to them," Shippo whined, looking at the ground.  
"Nonsense. We're dressed just like them. Besides, once everybody gets in, we're all thinking on the same page," Miroku said, winking.  
"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha grunted. "I'm not like these losers. I'll bet they're so obsessed that they come here every day."  
"Who could blame them?" Toto-sai shrugged. "You know, this joint isn't as bad as you make it to be. It's actually quite sophisticated, while at the same time irking your incontrollable urges." The man's eyes bore into him. "And it will fascinate you to no end."  
As the eerie comment settled in, the restless sea of bodies seemed to move. It was then that the building came into view, looking even more bold up close. They walked through the gates to see a rowdy Mardi Gras with countless attractions. Miroku led them past all this, however, to two men who guarding a pair of glass doors. They held them open, and as the red carpet ended everything happened at once.  
Immediately upon their arrival, immaculate girls with sumptuous, boisterous costumes came to greet them, one after another. It was a blur of mesh tights, lace, and silk waving in their faces. And it wasn't at all what Inuyasha expected. It was classy and erotic at the same time. He immediately snapped out of it when he noticed something.  
"Where's Miroku?"  
"What? I can't hear you, sonny!"  
"WHERE"S MIROKU?"  
"Ouch! You didn't have to shout in my ear. Youngsters, always trying to take advantage of senior citizens..." Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "I don't know, but we hafta find a place to sit before everything's taken. I think he stayed behind, Mr. Inuyasha."  
Indeed, Miroku headed back to the plaza of sideshows, searching through the crowd.  
"Aha." He spotted the sign that read:  
  
Come See The Housebroken Feline Demon  
  
He jogged over to the cage. A two-tailed cat sat on a stool, blinking its red eyes at him. A lady clad in a black skintight suit stood behind it. She glared at him.  
"What do you want? I thought I court-marshaled you away from here."  
"Oh, come now, you know I can't resist the charm of a beautiful woman." He smiled blissfully.  
"I'm sure that's what you say to every female within a five-foot radius. Now please leave. You're wasting my time."  
"My dearest Sango, you offend me. Please have one dance with me. You can't refuse a customer," he said innocently.  
"Oh, but I can." This time it was she who smiled. "I don't have to dance with anyone. That is their job," she said, pointing at the flirtatious women inside the dance hall. "All I have to do is show what Kirara here can do," she said sweetly, patting its head. On cue the seemingly harmless kitten transformed into a vicious saber-tooth engulfed in flames. It growled menacingly, baring its teeth.  
"Hey, there's no need for hostility," Miroku said, laughing nervously and backing away. "Let me know if you change your mind," he shouted, blowing her a kiss.  
  
"How does my lord like this place?" asked a hideous dwarf resembling a decrepit amphibian.  
"The dining is palatable, but the atmosphere is not to my liking," answered his superior, flinging his long silver hair over his shoulder. He pondered for a moment, tracing the black crescent moon etched on his forehead. "It isn't my cup of tea," he said simply. At that moment a girl wearing a flowing kimono pirouetted past him, a colorful fan hiding her face.  
"Well, that was rude," the toad-man huffed. "But she's a pretty one. I should like to dance with her."  
His master said nothing, appearing not to care.  
  
"Where were you? We were sitting ducks here," Inuyasha griped as he showed Miroku to their table.  
"Just...exploring."  
Just then a man with dark hair appeared on the balcony in front of the orchestra.  
"Good evening, everyone, and welcome to paradise."  
  
If life's an awful bore,  
and living's just a chore,  
what to do? 'Cause death's not much fun  
I've just the antidote, and though I mustn't gloat  
at the Moulin Rouge you'll have fun!

Got some dark desire?  
Love to play with fire?  
Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!

"Who's he?" whispered Shippo.  
"His name's Onigumo. He owns the Moulin Rouge. Say, Inuyasha, this place is supposed to have a really good theater, and..."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Well, if we write a play, and it sells... It could be the opportunity of a lifetime. What do you say?"  
"I say you're out of your ass-groping mind. I don't write screenplays. I write nonfiction. There's no way we could pull it off."  
"We could if Onigumo likes it."  
"Come on, where are we going to get that kind of connection?"  
Miroku didn't answer. The stranger's odd poem had ended, and everything came to a halt. The lights darkened, and mist filled the air as people spoke in excited whispers.  
"It's her!"  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Yes! The Glittering Shikon is about to make her entrance!"  
  
"Now, remember, child: The duke is out there, so you've got to be your very best. You're the main event."  
"I know, Kaede. I won't let you down."  
"Good luck, Kagome."  
  
A silhouette lowered from the ceiling, leaving everyone breathless as the figure gradually came into focus. The soft spotlight had a gentle touch on her pale skin. It made her raven hair shimmer, along with the sparkling blue dress she was wearing. She opened her eyes; hazelnut shining gems. Inuyasha himself could do nothing but stare.  
  
The French are glad to die for love  
They delight in fighting duels  
But I prefer a man who lives,  
And gives expensive jewels  
  
Her trapeze lowered and the movement began. Longing men famished of such pleasure gaped and reached out to the melodious vixen. "Pigs," thought Inuyasha. To touch someone like her would almost be a sin. He wondered how she got caught up in all of this. His lungs nearly collapsed when she came near him, still singing.  
  
For we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl  
  
He sighed. She sounded convincing, but he could feel the kindness in her eyes (not to mention that what she was singing was several bad songs rolled into one medley). He knew she was putting on an act, just like she was supposed to. As quickly as it begun, the song was over, and the mystery woman disappeared. He blinked quickly, trying not to let her affect him. He probably wouldn't see her again anyway.  
Little did he know that sitting behind him was a man with the same desire, but a much higher rank. His turquoise eyes gleamed with infatuation, looking at the spot the performer had been.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, the show is over. The floor is open now."  
"And?"  
"Now is the time to find someone to dance with!"  
"Bah! I won't get involved in that rubbish. You may do as you please, Jaken."  
"Thank you," he said happily, heading towards the clutter of beautiful women. "Will one of you dance with me?"  
"Eek!"  
"Not on your life, buster."  
"Get a face-lift."  
"I don't care how much you pay me, you little creep."  
Jaken shuffled back to his seat. "Everyone rejected me."  
"I wonder why."  
"So do I," Jaken said, not getting the mockery of his master's words. "Hey, it's that ill-mannered girl from before," he said, pointing to the girl who's black hair moved wildly as she twirled. He waddled up to the unsuspecting performer.  
"Dance with me."  
"Kyaa!" she screamed, leaping back. "Um, uh, what... can I do for you?"  
"Dance with me."  
She looked ready to vomit. "I, um, can't...dance... with you...because...I...already...promised...to dance with him!" She pointed a wild finger at Sesshomaru.  
"What?" He stared incredulously at the girl. "I didn't-"  
"Of course you did, silly. That's why I can't dance with this cretin here," she said with a forced smile. She looked pleadingly at him, and his expression remained unchanged.  
She laughed nervously. "Well, heh heh, I don't want to keep you waiting." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go," she said through gritted teeth, dragging the confused bishounen away from his minion.  
Sesshomaru was not pleased. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"I had to get rid of him," she hissed, Jaken still in sight.  
"So you're attempting to force this upon me when you're disgusted by my underling?"  
"Ugh. He works for you? How can you stand him? Please help me."  
"I'm not dancing with you," he said firmly. Then he thought about what would happen if she was left with Jaken. He almost pitied her. "What do I have to do?"  
"Play along. Just follow my lead," she said, taking his hand and spinning herself underneath it.  
"Now turn. And step back. That's it," she whispered. "Bend over."  
"What?"  
"Just do it, okay?"  
"Fine." He flinched in surprise as she vaulted over his back, landing on her haunches. He stared at her in scorn.  
"Don't worry about it," she said, bouncing back up. "Because of the crazy things people do here, I'm blending right in." He chuckled, then gave himself a mental slap.  
"I can't possibly be enjoying myself," he said to himself as he spun her towards him. "I never even wanted to come here, much less dance. And yet..." His train of thought broke as he noticed the girl had stopped moving.  
"The crowd is thickening, so they're creating a diversion. I can go now, and you don't have to torture yourself anymore. Thanks for the help," she said, rushing away.  
'How does she move so fast? She is like the wind...'  
"Master? Master," Jaken panted, catching his breath. "I couldn't find you."  
"You should have given me my privacy, you incompetent fool. Couldn't you see that I was busy dancing? What's the name of that girl, anyway?"  
"I know not, master. Why would you-"  
"What good are you? Every time I ask something of you, you deem useless. Go find out."  
"But, master-"  
"Find out," he said coldly, ending the interrupted sentence. 


	4. Backstage

Disclaimer: Based on the motion production Moulin Rouge. This fanfic has many direct quotes from the movie, and each is property of Twentieth Century Fox.  
  
Chapter 3  
Backstage  
  
"You were great, Kagome! You had them wrapped around your little finger."  
She faintly remembered an intense amber gaze that was locked onto her and the smirk of an arrogant man with teal eyes that looked like a stalker.  
  
"You think so, Kaede?"  
"I know so," answered the old woman.  
"But did she get the duke's attention? That's what matters," spoke a distant voice. A girl in black leather narrowed her eyes. "After all, if he puts in his share, we'll all be rich," she said, coming closer. "And it all rests on little Kagome's shoulders. Can she handle it?"  
"All right, Kikyo, you've had your fun. Could you stop being mean to the poor girl for five seconds? It's not her fault you aren't as good as her."  
"Shut up, Ayame! She's a talent-less hack. I used to run this place. I was the star. Then naïve, innocent Kagome comes along, squeaks a few notes, and Onigumo tells me to move down the bench. What's virgin Kagome going to do if the duke decides to make use of her, huh? She is worthless scum, no matter how you look at her!"  
Tears glittered in Kaogme's eyes.  
"Jeez, Kikyo. What's the holdup? We were going to go drinking, remember? That was an hour ago," complained a girl in a slinky black dress.  
"All right, Yura, I'm coming. This is starting to bore me, anyway." Without another word, they walked away.  
"Why does she have to be so nasty?" Kagome asked, wiping her nose with a tissue.  
"Oh, come now, child. You know that she's jealous. She could never capture an audience like you can."  
"I suppose..." Kagome trailed off, thinking of the deep stare that seemed to melt into her very soul. She saw a fierceness in those eyes; a glint that saw every day as a new adventure, and a need to explore the world. She sighed wistfully.  
"I wish I could get out of here."  
"You don't have a choice," Onigumo said, suddenly behind her. "You're mine." He rested a clammy hand on her neck, and she tensed instinctively.  
"The duke is waiting for you, my little sparrow."  
A rugged male stood amidst the racks of costumes. Kagome's breathing quickened.  
'Oh, no. It's that creep that was staring at me!'  
"This is Kagome, Sir Koga. She is undoubtedly pleased to meet you," Onigumo said, glancing at Kagome. The man sauntered over, his cereulean eyes boring into hers.  
"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine," he said, brushing his lips over her hand. She shivered in nervous aprehension.  
"Koga is looking to donate to this humble organization, little strawberry. If he invests, my dream will come true. This joint will become a bonafide theater. He just needs a little...convincing. I was hoping that you could show our guest of honor the highlights of the Mouiln Rouge," he said with a bittersweet smile, smirking suggestively at Koga.  
"Sounds good, Onigumo. Shall we talk business?"  
"I'd be glad to," he said, guiding them to his office.  


"So what did you think of her? Does she suit you?"  
Koga placed his top hat on his lap. "Very much so. More than I expected. I am very keen on helping you out. However..." His face constricted, as if he was trying to repress something.  
Onigumo looked questioningly at his customer. "Yes?"  
"I would like a contract that...binds Kagome to me," he said, his hands struggling to keep whatever was happening under his hat.  
"Binds?" Onigumo's pale face seemed to grow whiter. "But...Who will protect you if there's a riot about this?"  
"I have my bodyguard for that," he said. A large horned beast stood on two legs, his teeth potruding from his mouth.  
"This is Goshinki. If anything happens, he'll take care of it in the only way he knows how."  
Onigumo shook his head. "I'm afraid that I can't do this. It goes against regulations."  
"You must," he said, his voice growing cold, stroking his hat. "Or I will decline the offer." Onigumo gaped at him as he continued. "It's not that I'm a jealous man, I just DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!" His hands were gripping the hat tightly, shaking violently.  
"I...understand."  
"Good. Now, in order to seal the deal, I'll need the deeds to the Moulin Rouge."  
Onigumo started to quiver. "But...My dear duke..."  
"The deeds, Onigumo. If you want your precious theater, you'll give them to me. Do I make myself clear?"  
Onigumo nodded bleakly. The tables had turned this time, and it was he who hadn't a choice.  
"I'm glad we agree. You know, you'll need a new name now that you're going into show business. How does Naraku sound?" 


	5. Introductions

Disclaimer: Based on the motion production Moulin Rouge. This fanfic has many direct quotes from the movie, and each is property of Twentieth Century Fox.

(a/n: I'm sorry if this entry is a bit hard to read, but for some reason I couldn't format it the way i wanted to TT I tried my best, but we'll see)  


  
  
Chapter 4  
Introductions  
  
InuYasha sat at their table watching Miroku make a fool out of himself.  
"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME IN HERE? I told you to back off, but no, you have to bug me," Sango yelled as Kirara growled menacingly at Miroku.  
"My angel, it is just one dance. Please?" Miroku asked with puppy dog eyes. At that moment, Jaken wandered up to Sango.  
"My lady, will you dance with me?" Jaken begged desperately. Sango's eyes grew wide with panic.  
"I am d-dancing with t-this gentleman here," Sango managed to answer, inwardly cringing at the situation she got herself into. 'And it's all because of the stupid toad. Dumb, stupid, ugly reptile! He is going to pay!'  
Jaken, downcast, wandered back to his master. Miroku had the biggest, most idiotic grin on his face that InuYasha had a laughing fit.  
"I knew you would come around," Miroku whispered into Sango's ear while clasping her hand in his. Sango glared death at him.  
"You wish," Sango replied coldly, grabbing the nearest blunt object, a chair, and crashed it over Miroku's head. Then she grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on his head, walking away with a triumphant grin on her face. By this time, InuYasha was rolling on the ground in histerics. Miroku calmly walked back to the table, sat down, and grabbed the nearest napkin to dry himself off. "I think that went well. As least this time she didn't hit me over the head with a table," Miroku said brightly. Inuyasha snickered. "Well, how about it, InuYasha?" "How about what?" InuYasha managed to reply once he could breathe. Miroku rolled his eyes. "The play. Want to still write the play? Because if you do, we will have to go talk with Onigumo about it. You might even see The Shimmering Shikon," Miroku said, nudging InuYasha. "Feh...All right, Miroku, I'll write the damn play. Now stop nudging me or you won't have that arm anymore."  
  
They managed to get through the sea of humans and youkai in one piece. "Miroku, if I weren't so desperate for money, I'd kill you right now," InuYasha hissed at Miroku as they tried to find Onigumo's office. Miroku, who was used to getting death threats from InuYasha on a daily basis, shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "Ah-ha! I found it!" Shippo squealed happily. The door opened suddenly, Kagome walked out in a daze. InuYasha's gaze was instantly locked onto her. Kagome, who had been starting at the floor, felt as though someone was watching her. She looked up and her eyes locked with InuYasha's. 'It's him. He has the same amber eyes—-and the cutest dog ears,' Kagome thought to herself as she smiled sincerely for the first time that night. "Can I help you?" she asked automatically. Miroku tried to speak but decided against it as InuYasha glared death at him. "Yeah, we were looking for Onigumo," InuYasha replied, his amber gaze never leaving her. "Um, well, he isn't here right now. He is finalizing a...deal with a customer. Just tell me what you wanted to tell him and I'll let him know for you..." Kagome said, gesturing towards the office to show that Onigumo wasn't there. "InuYasha Dominis." Inuyasha replied quickly when she paused. "InuYasha, I am Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you," Kagome said, shaking his hand. Miroku cleared his throat causing both Kagome's and InuYasha's attention to, reluctantly, divert to him. "We are InuYasha's associates. I am Miroku Gallager, the short kitsune here is Shippo Silgiya, and the old man is Toto-sai," Miroku said, gesturing to everyone as he introduced them. "Nice to meet all of you," Kagome replied smiling. "We're writers! We were hoping that maybe you could produce our play," Shippo said, jumping up and down to get Kagome's attention away from Inuyasha for more then a millisecond. "We brought along some of our earlier works to show Onigumo—-and you if you want to see them—as well as some ideas we have for a play here," Toto-sai explained. Kagome smiled. 'Writers! A play! I could finally do some real acting,' Kagome thought excitedly. "Grab your jackets, boys! We'll go to my place and look over your ideas. Onigumo would surely send you away without my help. Come on," Kagome replied overjoyed, grabbing InuYasha's arm and leading the way. Shippo and the others shrugged and followed the pair, thinking up ways to tease InuYasha about the way he looked at Kagome. 


End file.
